1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video processor, a display apparatus, and a video processing method.
2. Related Art
As a new method relating to video images, an HDR (high dynamic range) method has been known (see JP-A-2016-34125). In the HDR method, a luminance of 10000 nit is specified as the maximum luminance. It is noted that 1 nit is 1 cd/m2.
In an HDR display apparatus that supports the HDR method, the display brightness range corresponds to the range of luminance that HDR video information compliant with the HDR method can take on (specifically, luminance range from 0 to 10000 nit). For example, an HDR display apparatus, when displaying video images represented by HDR video information, displays a video image portion having a luminance of 10000 nit with the brightest white (brightest portion in display brightness range).
It is noted that all pieces of HDR video information do not represent video images having the luminance of 10000 nit. For example, in the UHD-BD (ultra-high definition Blu-ray (registered trademark) disc) standard, the maximum luminance is limited to 1000 nit. Therefore, when HDR video information representing video images having maximum luminance lower than 10000 nit is inputted to an HDR display apparatus, part of the brightness range of the HDR display apparatus, that is, the brightness range portion corresponding to the luminance range from the maximum luminance of the HDR video information to 10000 nit is not used, and dark, low-contrast video images are therefore undesirably displayed.